


【丹邕】逃出拉斯維加斯（七）

by neo258361



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕】逃出拉斯維加斯（七）

頂著一头乱发，邕圣祐睡眼惺忪地从床上坐起，两眼无神地左顾右盼了下后，他挠挠肚皮看了床头柜上的电子钟一眼。  
下午两点。

  
抹抹脸打了个呵欠，邕圣祐翻身下床，陈旧脱线的灰色睡衣在他身上像个布袋一样松垮垮地掛在那儿，拖得他前往厕所的脚步格外沈重，拿起洗手台上几天前在便宜药妆店买的洗漱用品，他脱下身上的衣服缩进狭窄的淋浴间内，艰难地洗了个澡后，在下身围着条浴巾就站到洗手台的镜子前。与镜中因为宿醉而一脸憔悴的男人沈默对望，邕圣祐拿起牙刷草草刷了个牙，吐掉口中的泡沫后，放任下巴上的青黑色胡渣继续往外生长，就又循著原路耷拉着脚上的纸拖鞋走出浴室。

  
湿著头发，打开电视柜旁茶几上昨晚外送过来的披萨盒，见里头还剩了几片隔夜披萨，也不管上头的起司与星星散散的配料早已凝结成块，邕圣祐从里头抓了一片就往嘴里送，边吃边看着房里无线电视台上播放的旧影集，电视萤幕发出的青白光线照在他面无表情的脸上，让回荡在阴暗房里的罐头笑声听上去有些诡异。

  
蜗居在这个房间已经迈入第三天，除了第一天回到市区买了点生活必需品与大量酒精外，邕圣祐没再出过房门一步。

  
莫名提不起劲。

  
也许是太久没有自己一个人待着的缘故，邕圣祐所幸把那天的滑铁卢视为一个捡来的假期，就此展开他竭尽颓废之能事的生活。吃饱睡、睡饱吃，期间再喝个小酒、抽根香烟，快意人生。  
没有需要逢迎拍马的对象、没有那些仅用外表识人的蠢货，在这个一晚不到一百美元的廉价旅馆房间里，邕圣祐觉得自己正处於人生的颠峰，用床垫下那一沓钞票和手机上的外卖软体享受著称王的快感，并在醉生梦死间感叹有钱真好。

  
「咳、咳咳！」就在影集里的角色不小心将头卡进感恩节火鸡里的同时，过於干硬的隔夜披萨在咽下去的那刻掉入了气管，邕圣祐猛烈咳嗽一阵，咳得脸都红了才抓到旁边的啤酒罐，心急地拿过来凑到嘴边，摇了摇，才发现里头早就一滴不剩。愤愤地把罐子丟到桌下，邕圣祐站起身就往厕所跑，打开水龙头往嘴里灌了口自来水后才舒服地叹了口气。

  
抹抹嘴，环视了下几天来被自己随意糟蹋的房间，看着满地的啤酒罐、烟蒂及在茶几上默默形成的外送盒坟场，这几天在酒精与懒怠中丟失的神智顿时与那口终于被他咽下去的隔夜披萨一同回到了身体里。抬起床垫一角，邕圣祐拿出藏起的那叠钞票，数了下后才发现自己这几天宅归宅，却也是挥金如土的宅。

  
一定是那几部高清无码小电影害的。邕圣祐懊恼地想。握着钞票，他坐倒在床上，盘算了下后，逃避似地决定先把房里整理下，随后便开始收拾起散落一地的垃圾，用超市塑胶袋装了满满一袋才穿着拖鞋啪哒啪哒地下楼。就在他提著垃圾走向停车场另一头的垃圾箱时，只见一辆黑色高级轿车从旅馆门口缓缓驶入，不久后停在了他身旁。

  
后座车窗缓缓摇下，一头熟悉的浅金色长发从里露了出来。

  
「好久不见。」Anita坐在车里，一张脸被太阳眼镜遮得七七八八，见邕圣祐穿着一身破旧的灰色上衣棉裤，头发蓬乱、满脸胡渣，脚上还是旅馆免费供客人使用的纸拖鞋，像是看到什么罕见生物般，她微微拉下眼镜，挑眉看了邕圣祐一眼。

  
被Anita毫无掩饰地上下打量，知道自己现在是副什么样子，感到有些羞耻，邕圣祐缩了缩脚，又将两手的垃圾袋藏到身后。「你怎么知道我在这？」

  
「有人看到在市区看到你。」Anita拿下太阳眼镜，露出了一双蓝绿色的瞳孔。

  
邕圣祐早该知道自己问的是个蠢问题，更晓得有人指的又是什么人，便干脆地扔下手中两个垃圾袋，双手抱胸地看向车里的人。「掉东西了？我可没拿。」

  
「你的手机是我买的。」

  
靠。以为Anita早就忘了这件事，邕圣祐恨恨地看了从车里探出的那张笑脸一眼后便伸手準备去掏兜里的手机，却被Anita一句话叫停了动作。

  
「上车。」

  
「什么？」看着Anita脸上的微笑，邕圣祐以为自己幻听了。

 

「收东西，上车。」被邕圣祐一脸迷茫又困惑地盯得有些不耐烦，Anita戴起手中的太阳眼镜不再去看他。「只给你五分钟，別让我说第三遍。」

  
丟下那两袋垃圾，邕圣祐拔腿就跑。

  
他两步做一步地狂奔上楼，一开门就将脚上那双被停车场柏油磨得开口的免洗拖鞋蹬到一旁，气喘吁吁地将穿过的脏衣服揉成一团直接扔进行李箱后，也不管是不是光着脚，一把拿过被自己踢在角落的绅士鞋就这么直接套上，临走前不忘将床垫下的那点财产拽在手里，一手扛着两箱行李，边下楼边用另一只手将满满的钞票胡乱塞进裤子口袋中。Anita的车就等在楼下，将行李扔在车旁让站在车外的司机接手后，邕圣祐一把拉开车门就著门缝迅速闪了进去。

  
「安全上垒。」像真的有在计时一样，Anita赞赏地说了声，她上下打量了下邕圣祐此时不伦不类的穿着，「你这风格还真特殊，今夏最新时尚？」

  
被迫激发肾上腺素，邕圣祐喘得就像条出水的鱼，根本无暇搭理Anita的风凉话，斜看了Anita一眼，他伸手抹去额头上因紧张而不断冒出的汗，直到喘息缓和下来才倒在轿车平滑细致的真皮座椅上。「…怎么突然改变主意？」

  
Anita耸耸肩。「大概是想你了吧？」

 

邕圣祐扯了扯嘴角。这种鬼话他不会当真，而说的人自然也不是认真，熟悉的虚情假意让他感到十分自在，仿佛又回到了自己最熟悉的水域。

「倒是你，怎么会住到这种地方？」拿下墨镜，Anita问道，「你男人呢？」

楞了楞，想到那天晚上姜丹尼尔那副表情与那辆破旧的移动拖车，邕圣祐平时闪闪发亮的一双眼睛不动声色地暗了下来。「没有什么男人。」

Anita看了他一眼后将视线转向窗外，「那还真遗憾，毕竟接你回来是有条件的。」

邕圣祐一听身体僵了僵。想到不欢而散那天Anita说过的话，邕圣祐一瞬间冷汗直流，而脑内已经自行勾勒出一幅Anita坐在旁边翘著二郎腿看着他与姜丹尼尔在床上原始律动的地狱图景。

不是玩这么开的吧大姐？

为车内突如其来的沈默感到奇怪，Anita回过头就看见邕圣祐青著一张脸看着自己，意识到他误会了什么后，她噗哧一声地忍不住笑了出来。「你这脑袋在想什么还真是一目了然。不要误会，只是在说你大概会有很长一段时间没床上而已。」对着邕圣祐困惑的脸，她略带歉意地勾了勾嘴角，「那天我很抱歉，没伤到感情吧？」

呆看着Anita在自己面前伸出的手，邕圣祐一时间还无法理解眼下是什么状况，只知道他似乎应该回握住那只手，而他也的确这么做了。

像是达成了什么交易，又像是刚认识的问候，Anita晃了晃两人交握的手，「当我的朋友，圣祐，这就是我的条件。」

朋友？Anita是个富家千金，要朋友，随便一吆喝便能凑满一架民航机，又何必花钱养一个呢？邕圣祐不明白Anita在想什么，而Anita也并不指望他明白，毕竟没说出口的太多，能推敲的太少，但只要她能得到她想要的情报，邕圣祐了解多少又有何重要？

「妳说的朋友，是指真的朋友？」

「没错，不上床的那种。该给的一分都不会少，这段期间你若想上床也很欢迎去找別人，」看着邕圣祐认真聆听的一张脸，Anita再次强调：「但我们不上床。」

邕圣祐一双眼睛咕溜地转了一圈。换句话说，他们仍是包养的关系，但他不必做任何寻常被包养的人该做的事，甚至可以随意找其他对象。虽然不懂这么做对Anita有什么好处，但有钱人的想法他本来就无法理解，反正听上去挺划算的，如果不答应他邕圣祐就是个傻子。怕Anita突然找回理智而反悔，邕圣祐赶紧也晃了晃两人仍握着的手。「成交。」

「很好。」收回手，Anita露出了满意的微笑，「现在，你能告诉我为什么你要把自己搞得跟失恋一样吗？」她看着邕圣祐比刚才在垃圾场边还要狼狈的模样，终于问出心里的疑惑。

摸摸扎手的下巴，邕圣祐露出了个玩味的笑容。

「看来妳是擅长说笑的朋友呢。」

 

 

 

靠著水泥墙，站在进货车道边，姜丹尼尔侷促地搓著手，厨房小门一被推开，一股油烟味直直冲了出来，混在八月份正午的太阳下，难闻得让他忍不住皱起了眉。

「嘿，兄弟。」梳著整齐油头、穿着那身熟悉侍者服的Jason从里走出，关上门，他向姜丹尼尔打了个招呼后就不再去看他。

「Jason，兄弟，怎么样了？」看着低头点烟沈默不语的Jason，带着讨好的笑容，姜丹尼尔有些紧张地走上前，「有著落吗？」

  
拿起手上的香烟，Jason凑到嘴边吸了口后，像是将内心的抱歉一并吐出般吁出一口白烟才抬眼看向姜丹尼尔。「…丹尼尔，要不你再试试其他间赌场吧？」

 

垂下手，姜丹尼尔听明白了。

  
破产后，姜丹尼尔并没有多少余裕沉浸在失恋的悲伤中，生活在他身后张着血盆大口，逼得他只能堪堪站起身抱着自己残缺不全的碎片向前继续奔跑，连回头都是一份奢侈，更何况是为他未生便已死的恋情默哀祝祷。赌场工资高，姜丹尼尔第一时间想的便是打给Jason，让他帮他向以前的经理要份工作，但显然过去算牌的经历让他在整个拉斯维加斯的博奕产业名声扫地，连要一个端盘子的职位都很困难。

  
「不是服务生也没关系，洗碗、拖地都行！连这些都没有吗？」姜丹尼尔不愿也不能放弃，他看着Jason有些为难的脸，知道自己正在强人所难却不得不为，心里又是难堪又是抱歉，只能红著一张脸强迫自己保持脸上的微笑，试图让自己看上去没那么悲哀。

  
感受到姜丹尼尔的迫切，Jason皱著眉困扰地挠了挠头，「抱歉，但你知道，这不是我能决定的。」

  
姜丹尼尔原本就摇摇欲坠的笑容终于撑不住落到了地上。他现在手上只有一份在速食店的打工，赚来的钱只够他活下去，纵使加上之后的助教费，仍远远不及他下个学期总共所需的生活费，学校发放的奖学金一直以来都是寄回家里给同样自世界各地被领养而来的弟弟妹妹，如果他用了，弟弟妹妹的学费怎么办？家里又该怎么办？

  
这个瞬间，姜丹尼尔意识到了自己过去一时之间所做的冲动决定究竟有多么自私。他为爱情奋不顾身，以至高无上的爱为名，高举旗帜冲锋陷阵，却从未想过脚下踩过的是谁的牺牲，代价又落到了谁的身上。

  
或许邕圣祐离开他是对的决定。他用那双眼睛看穿了这份爱情虚假的本质，也看透了他自以为是下的无知。

  
见姜丹尼尔一脸绝望，知道他的情况，Jason心里也不好受，吸了两口烟，他拍了拍姜丹尼尔的肩膀。「別急，我再帮你四处问问，虽然工资没这里高，但有总比没有好。」

  
姜丹尼尔扯出了个苍白的笑容。「…谢谢了。」

  
「嘿，丹尼尔，」转身走进厨房前，Jason停下来看了姜丹尼尔一眼。「別灰心，至少你上了一课。」

  
上了一课。站在正午阳光大好的进货车道边，姜丹尼尔抹著脸独自笑了一阵。

  
费尽心力、耗尽所有，换来的却只是一句上了一课。明明是一堂名为爱情的课，他学到的却是现实的残酷，是他在命运前的无能为力，还有在绝望中的自我疗癒，姜丹尼尔正觉得自己这课修得真值，刚走到大街，好巧不巧就看见跟自己收取了昂贵学费的恋爱学101讲师出现在马路对面，手挽著金发女郎从精品店门口走了出来。

  
身著昂贵西服的邕圣祐脸上还是带着一贯的微笑，一如他曾在赌场的灯红酒绿中看到的：温柔、优雅、亲切中带着恰到好处的距离，而那份笑容亦如过去每晚他所见过的那样，从来都属于另一个人，留给他的，只有黑夜中一个绝决的背影。

  
但为什么，明明知道这个人从不真正属于任何人，更清楚这个人究竟心有多狠、情有多绝，他的心仍会在看到那张脸的这个瞬间产生如此剧烈的跳动？

  
对邕圣祐的这份心动就如同急性症状，来得毫无症兆，患上的瞬间即病入膏肓。

  
姜丹尼尔也想痊愈。他也想从这场注定无果的命运中逃脱，停止这份毫无意义的心动，更恨不得将自己的心挖出来再装一块铁打的回去，好让自己能继续在没有邕圣祐的余生中苟且偷生，但这份感情太过深刻，早已蛮横地成了他身体的一部分，病灶依附在他体内最脆弱的一处，碰了疼，不碰也疼，而他所能做的，就只有任由这块曾经载负了他人生中所有美好与爱恋的肿瘤在他身体的某处继续滋长茁壮，最后随他的生命一同腐朽坏死。

  
邕圣祐一出门就看到了站在对街的那个男人。

  
或许是因为他的身形太过显眼，或许是因为他的视线太过灼人，也或许是些什么別的原因，邕圣祐一眼就在大街上纷纷扰扰的人群中认出了他。

  
「怎么了吗？脸色这么难看。」Anita正要往邕圣祐的视线方向看过去，原本手臂靠著的支撑却突然离开了身侧，只见邕圣祐一个人默默往前走，脚步莫名地急促。

  
邕圣祐并不想看到姜丹尼尔。他清楚自己那天有点反应过度，冷静下来后也觉得自己对姜丹尼尔太过无情，而与其说是直面真相的冲击让他失了理智地将怒气全撒在姜丹尼尔身上，倒不如说是过往回忆的闯入让他不得不落荒而逃。

  
他对姜丹尼尔还是有著一丝愧咎的。

  
但只要想起那张脸，他就会想起那辆在黑暗中的拖车，想起自己从业生涯中唯一一次失误，除此之外，还有种莫名的烦躁感，像咖啡上被随意搅拌的拉花，又似牌桌上被胡乱拨弄的牌组，充斥著无序与混乱，就连他自已也不明白这股烦闷从何而来，所幸眼不见为净，能离多远就离多远。

  
「圣祐！等等！」

  
不过，有人显然并不会就这样轻易放过他。在大街上被如此明目张胆地叫住，就是再不想面对，邕圣祐也只得停下脚步。姜丹尼尔不晓得什么时候从对街跑了过来，大概是已经在阳光下待了一阵，高挺的鼻樑上覆了层薄薄的汗水，才几天不见，总觉得脸又尖了些，眼睛下围微微黑了一块，看上去憔悴不少。

  
邕圣祐皱了皱眉，心中那股烦闷又湧了上来。

  
明明才过不到几天，姜丹尼尔却觉得站在邕圣祐面前仿佛是上个世纪的事情，他紧张地舔了舔唇，只感到口渴得厉害，想向面前的人解释之前发生的一切，但见邕圣祐蹙著眉盯着自己，心里就更是不安，於是踌躇了半天，竟是一个字也说不出口。

  
见姜丹尼尔站在路边只是一个劲地望着自己，邕圣祐不耐烦地吸了口气，正要开口，踩着高跟鞋的Anita此时却恰好跟上了他的脚步，气喘吁吁地拉过他的手臂，「怎么突然走这么快？我的脚快痛死了…」

  
收起原先沉著的一张脸，邕圣祐缓和了面部表情才转过去看向Anita，「抱歉，突然有点急事。」邕圣祐略带歉意地笑了笑，满眼柔情地对着旁人笑的模样绅士又温顺，看在姜丹尼尔眼底却是刺眼至极。

  
为何他能云淡风轻地对別人露出笑容，对自己却只剩不耐与厌烦，仿佛那天发生的一切，包含在那之前所有的浓情蜜意与之后的锥心刺骨都只是他演的一场独角戏，爱与痛只有他独自承担，与邕圣祐全然无关？

  
姜丹尼尔不甘心。对这场让他粉身碎骨、药石罔效的丑剧，邕圣祐仅给了一个蹙眉与叹息作为评价，连个眼神都吝於给予，他所经历的爱与心动，邕圣祐可以一无所知、弃如敝屣，但他所嚐到的痛与挣扎，邕圣祐不能无动於衷。

  
他要邕圣祐感同身受。

  
「这么快就找到下家了？」看了眼站在邕圣祐身旁的金发女子，见邕圣祐不出所料地看了回来，抿起唇，姜丹尼尔嘲讽似地勾起嘴角，「没想到你手脚挺快的。」

  
「丹尼尔，你最好给我想清楚再说话。」看着姜丹尼尔一脸的讽刺，知道他打算在Anita面前给自己难堪，邕圣祐马上出声制止。

  
「喔放心，我想得非常清楚，」面对邕圣祐板起的脸，姜丹尼尔并没有丝毫畏惧，反而从容地笑了出来，毕竟面对深入肺腑的心如刀绞他都能挺过来，这点微不足道的威胁对他来说不过是小儿科，「只是不知道旁边这位女士想得够不够明白？」

  
「姜丹尼尔。」像是最后的警告，邕圣祐咬牙切齿地瞪着姜丹尼尔叫道，但对方显然不把他几可杀人的眼神放在心上，反而直接转头看向站在他身旁的Anita。

  
「毕竟是个会脚踏两条船的人，我想这位女士应该、呜…！」

  
不让姜丹尼尔有机会开口，邕圣祐抓上姜丹尼尔的手臂，一手越过他宽厚的肩膀后捂住了那张不知好歹的嘴，「你给我过来！」

  
见邕圣祐将比他体型还来得壮硕的亚洲男人拖进大街旁的暗巷，一直站在旁边沉默地看着两人用眼神厮杀的Anita稍稍懵了一阵后暗自露出个玩味的笑脸。

  
两栋建筑物间的巷子很窄，两人比肩而过已是勉强，像个当街掳人的强盗一样，邕圣祐把姜丹尼尔拉进窄巷里后一把将他拧在墙上，看着姜丹尼尔一脸似笑非笑的模样，只觉得心中的怒火与那份烦躁全搅和在一起，胸口又闷又热让他几近抓狂，抓着姜丹尼尔上衣的领口，他瞪着姜丹尼尔的眼睛恨恨地问道：「你到底想怎样？我他妈得罪你了吗？」

  
邕圣祐气得不轻，姜丹尼尔能从他抓着衣领的手感受到因愤怒而起的微微颤抖，但就连此时，他都因邕圣祐喷洒在面前的气息与两人贴近的体温而心动不已，窝囊得让他想哭，连带着勾起的嘴角都带着一丝悲凉。「难道我说错了吗？」看着邕圣祐那双充满怒火的美丽双眼终于映上了自己的身影，他扯了个与笑容相去甚远的微笑，「邕圣祐，为了钱，你可以卖笑，你可以卖身，你可以践踏所有人的真心跟感情，只要有钱，你到底还有什么事做不出来？如果给你钱，你他妈是不是就算在这里也会跪下来让我上？」

  
「但你没有。」看着姜丹尼尔微微泛红的眼角，邕圣祐面无表情地道，冷酷无情却同时脆弱不堪。「你说的没错，只要有足够的钱，我什么事都做得出来。我拜金、我淫荡、我贱！但是你呢？姜丹尼尔，你又有什么？」

  
松开抓着姜丹尼尔衣领的手，邕圣祐用力戳刺著姜丹尼尔的胸膛，「你看看你自己！商场十美元一件的上衣、上个世纪穿到现在的牛仔裤、满是脏污的破旧球鞋，你到底凭什么认为你能在这里随意评断我？到底凭什么觉得我应该要活得跟你一样！」邕圣祐无情地控诉著，面前虽然是姜丹尼尔，眼前一瞬间看到的却是过去的自己。他终于晓得了心中那份烦躁来自於何处。  
天下人唾弃他，姜丹尼尔亦然，不足为奇。只是，纵然明白自己在他人眼中是如何肮脏下作，面对直截了当、如同对準了靶心般朝自己飞来的箭矢，他不可能不痛。再怎么用钢筋水泥层层包裹，他的心仍是肉做的，姜丹尼尔所说的每一个字、每一句话都穿过了他外壳上片片铠甲间的缝隙，箭无虚发地落在了他最致命的罩门上，姜丹尼尔能伤得他鲜血淋漓，便不能怪他出手无情。

  
然而，他自己穷过也苦过，深知被人瞧不起的那种滋味有多么难受、多么不堪，如今，他为了保护自己，却将自己过去曾承受过的苦痛加诸到无辜的姜丹尼尔身上，何其卑劣又何其无耻。  
他躲过了暗无天日的深渊，却终究沈沦在繁华似锦的泥沼中，人不像人，无法自拔。

  
邕圣祐嘴上说得残酷冷血，眼底的痛苦却暴露出了他内里最不为人知也最不愿为人所知的弱点，就像生生剥除身上的尖刺投掷向敌，伤敌一百，自损八千。看着这样的邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔原先想伤害他的心瞬间消失得无影无踪，随之而来的却是浓烈的悔恨与愤怒：他后悔被自身的不甘所蒙蔽，却更愤怒於邕圣祐对自己真心的无视与一再闪躲。假如邕圣祐感受不到，那他就用说的，假如用说的听不懂，那他就用做的，他要让邕圣祐不能再视他的心情为无物，让他不能再循著任何漏洞轻易逃脱。

  
抓上邕圣祐的双肩，碰地一声，姜丹尼尔狠狠地将他推到窄巷对面的墙面上，看着那双眼睛，像是要让声音直直传到邕圣祐真空的心底，他放声大吼道：「凭我喜欢你！」感受著怀里邕圣祐因为怒气与讶异而紊乱的呼吸，他近乎迷恋地抚上男人的面庞，看着那张令他魂牵梦萦的脸，姜丹尼尔蹙起眉，忍著到了眼角的泪，他凑到那双紧抿著的薄唇边，「就凭我他妈爱死了这个拜金又贱又淫荡的你。」说着，他捧起邕圣祐的脸就这么强行吻了上去。

  
「唔…！」

邕圣祐的唇一如既往的美好，姜丹尼尔能从唇上抗拒的力道与怀里挣扎的槌打感受到邕圣祐对这个吻的排斥，但他却无法、也根本不想克制，掐起邕圣祐的下巴，他用力撬开邕圣祐的唇齿，强行将舌头伸入那曾让他缱绻万千的嘴里，霸道地勾起邕圣祐的舌头试图让他回应自己，却在沈沦之际被舌尖强劲而清晰的刺痛以及从小腿胫骨传来的钝痛惊得推开了怀里的人。

「Shit！嘶…」

「呸！你他妈骂谁啊！」看着被自己又是咬舌又是踢腿而弄得痛到眼冒泪花的姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐将口中的血沫呸到地上后恶狠狠地骂了声。见姜丹尼尔抱着小腿一脸痛苦的蹲在地上，想到这个突如其来的强吻竟让他有那么一瞬间感到混乱，甚至怀念起他口中的温度与两舌交缠的触感，邕圣祐心中脑羞成怒便又一脚踹上他腰侧。抚平被他弄乱的衣领，邕圣祐整了整额上因剧烈动作而散落的发丝，冷冷地看了眼皱著张脸倒在地上呻吟著的姜丹尼尔，「…別让我再看到你。再有下次，就不是小腿那么简单了。」

任由姜丹尼尔在背后向自己投射忿忿不平的视线，邕圣祐头也不回地走出那条窄巷，Anita见两人似乎解决了私人恩怨便赶紧走上前，从旁看着邕圣祐紧绷的表情，她反倒是轻松地瞇起眼睛笑了笑。

「没有男人？嗯？」

抿起嘴，邕圣祐留给Anita一个瞪视后就迳自转身离去。对于邕圣祐少见的无礼，Anita无所谓地耸了耸肩，在跟上邕圣祐的脚步前，她转头看了眼正从地上缓缓爬起身的姜丹尼尔，而对上那双蓝绿色眸子的瞬间，难堪与羞耻爬上了姜丹尼尔的心头。他看着那金发女子踩着高跟鞋追上邕圣祐的背影，长街上两人肩并著肩的模样像块烧红的烙铁般烙印在他心上，痛得他眼睛发涩，正午阳光刺眼，姜丹尼尔不得不低下头，看着散落著一地纸屑的干燥路面上，无声多出的两滴水渍。


End file.
